Harsh Love
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: "She's unfaithful."..."So am I,"..."That is why I will love you much more, because you will return my love." It's hard to describe what this is about. Please read to found out about some random story love life of Dakota Territory. Mini-Stories: Unfaithful, Hanging Trees
1. Unfaithful

_This came to me when I was listening to Unfaithful by Rihanna. The pairing is USDT(US and Dakota Territory) CanDT and USCSA (US and Confederate States of America). Dakota Territory= Mukwa, Amelia= CSA. BTW: DT is North Dakota's mother._

* * *

A woman holds herself as she looks out her window as snowflakes gracefully landed on the pane. She sighs quietly as she watches the man outside as he chops up wood for their fireplace. Snow covering his hair as he swings the axe. Lightly touch the window as she smiles at him. He stops chopping wood as 4 children run to him and tackle him in a dog pile in the snow. Snow fling up in a puff of cloud as they roll around playing and laughing, knowing that this will be a moment of peace from the war. She did not notice footsteps coming near as she sighs quietly.

"Mukwa," Alfred reaches to touch the woman's shoulder as he frowns at her quietness. She jumps slightly from his watches sadly as she turns to face him with her light brown eyes full of anguish as she shrugs him off. She glares at him as she frowns. "Where are you going today?"

"I'm going to Amelia's," She lies as she pushes away from Alfred. Mukwa sighs as she pulls her shawl up closer to her neck. "I need some air from you and this war."

"Even when she is also at war with me? Just go," Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose as he turns his back to the window to watch his brother play with his children. His heart hurts as he watches Mukwa turn away hurtful as she holds her necklace in her fingers as she starts to walk away. "Be careful while being in the south. I love you."

Mukwa shakes her head as she walks to her room. Her tan bags were pack already with her clothes and some books for her trip. She unties her shawl which made her shoulders naked as her thick cotton dress seems to hang onto her body loosely. She brush her dark brown hair out of her face as she sits on her bed with a soft sigh. She frowns while laying down on the soft covers, thinking about Alfred and his brother. She flinches when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she order as she sat up and cover herself better with a deerskin blanket. She holds her bearclaw necklace in her hand as she waits for the door to open.

"Madam, Master William is ready for you," a servant bows low as she enters the room. Her brown hair covering her face as she looks away from her. "Would you like to be escorted there by another servant?"

"No, It's all right," Mukwa dismiss her before following to the hallway. She walks quickly as she holds her dress in her hands as she walks. She smiles as she looks into the dark blue eyes that were more of a violet color. That face that was surround by golden hair with a long curl. She runs as she flings her arms around Matthew's neck as she kisses him. He kisses her back as he holds her. Mukwa was happy with Matthew, Alfred's brother. She know she was being unfaithful, but it was Matthew whom she truly love.

Alfred watches from the hallway as they kiss in front of him. He was just going to ask Mukwa if she would reconsider about visiting Amelia to return to her home to visit her people. His heart seems to break into pieces as he watches a woman he loves truly show affection towards someone, or should he say his own brother. Turning around, he sulks away from the couple to his office. Opening the door, he was greeted by a rifle in his face. He smiles a little as he stares into the holder's gray eyes.

"Amelia, it's been too long," Alfred tilts his head to the side as the rifle was lower a bit to his chest.

"America...Alfred...I need...I want..." Amelia drops the rifle as tears rolls down her face. Sobs shake her whole body as she covers her face in her rough hands.

Alfred sighs as he gather her in his arms as he hums to her softly. He puts his chin on the top of her head as he stares at the window. Her breathing calms down, but she was still sobbing softly as she hugs him back. Her fingers digging into his clothes as Amelia cling on to Alfred.

"Amelia," Alfred tips her face to him as he looks into her gray eyes that to him seem like a dust bowl. "I love you very much. More than anyone, you are my other half."

Amelia huffs as she glares at him. "What about the other women that you have in your house? Aren't they like your wives since they are bond to you? What about Mukwa? Didn't you love her as much as you love me?"

"Amelia," Alfred kisses her softly on the lips as he smiles at her blush. "Mukwa will never return my love. Her heart is on someone."

"She's unfaithful."

**"So am I," Alfred chuckles at her pout as he kiss her cheek. "That is why I will love you much more, because you will return my love." **

* * *

_I'm trying to finger out if I should write more on this, or leave it as an one-shot. What do you think? I have a poll on my already written stories, vote on which ones I should update more, or next. Please R&R!_


	2. Hanging Tree

Pairing Male!DTxNyoCanada. Mato is DT. The hanging tree is song I been listening to, it gave me this idea. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Madeline tips her black hat as an old couple bow to her as she walks down the path of the woods. The veil of her hat swishes as she smiles at them as she looks around in the trees. To her, it seems that the birds were mourning for something only they know. Holding her small wooden basket holding only a few belongings, she starts to hummed the song Mato taught her a week ago.

~~~~~~{magical meomry}~~~

Mato smiles as Madeline lay her head against his tan shoulder as she watches the sunset with him. His brown eyes twinkling bright as he points to the first star in the sky.

"Look Madeline, the first star of the night," Mato kiss her forehead as he swipe some of her blonde hair out of her face. "Make a wish."

Madeline close her dark blue eyes that him were a violet color of a sunset as she mouth her wish. She open her eyes to see a falling star, when Mato pull her into a small kiss. She smile as he hold her hand as he sung in his native language.

"Mato what are you singing about?" Madeline asks as she lean her head against him again.

"It's a sad romance song my mother taught me before the white man took me from my home," Mato winces as he remembers that day. "Want to hear it in English?"

"Oui," she listen carefully as he clears his throat as he hums a bit before singing.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Ooooohhh

ooooh

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Oooooooooohhhh

oooooh

Are you, are you

coming the tree

wear a necklace of rope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree

"Where is this tree hiding?" Madeline ask as she holds his hand as she cries a little from the song. "If we found we can run away from people who don't want us to be together."

"Mother said it was an old willow tree that stands in the middle of the woods behind this town." Mato shakes his head. "She met my father there before they were push out of this town."

"Then write to me when we will met to escape this town, to escape my overprotective brother," Madeline smile as Mato nods as he cup her chin in his rough hands from all the milling work.

"Then I shall," Mato kiss her lips as she was gather in his arms.

Madeline stop to look around before she enter the woods with a letter in her hand. She hold her breathe as she walk into darkness. Flinching only when she heard a branch snap as she pause to take a break. Looking up, she realize she had found the tree. It was giant compare to the ones in her yard. Its branches spread out wide s it seem to welcome her. She could not tell it was midnight yet as she unbutton a bit of her black top as she brush off some dirt of her skirt that was also in black. She had no idea why her friend Julia made her choice this outfit when she was running away to marry Mato. She was being happy and going to be married, not be mourning.

"Maddie, I know you going to meet him later tonight, but," Julia push her short silver bangs behind her ear as she look at her best friend. "I heard that the town had finally caught the murder who had killed three. The men say it was a savage."

"Don't worry Julia! Alfred told me that Mato is out of town with the miller, and will be back after the hanging happens. My brother never lies to me," Madeline looks herself in her wedding dress. It was a simple white gown with long sleeves that had some lace on it. Her face was covered by a long white veil as she turn to face Julia. "I wish you would come with me."

"So do I, but I got work and a family that loves me," Julia frowns as she looks out the window. "You know you could just stay here and forget about Mato."

"I love Mato, and you know that," Madeline sigh. She grew angry as she glares at herself in the mirror "My brother talk you into trying to talk me into not courting Mato, because he's a what he calls a savage. Like he says, a true woman does not fall for a savage. Mato is so sweet to me and anyone who meets him."

"I know...just be careful," Julia hugs her as she turns to leave. She leaves the black clothing as she wipes her eyes. "Don't trust everything you hear."

Madeline waited for him till the sunrise as she sits under the willow tree. She calmly breathing in the air as the tree bends around her as she close her eyes. She leans against the tree as her blonde hair covers part of her face as she dreams of Mato. He was holding her, but he was cold and pale as a sheet. She tries to touch his face, but he wasn't letting her. She touches his neck to feel something. Looking down, she notice the rope around his neck as he smiles sweetly at her. She covers her mouth as he appears to be pull upward as if he was being pulling upward. Looking around for help, she notice almost all the townspeople smiling as they watch Mato. She gasp silently as she notice Julia holding her husband as she watch. Backing away, she bump into her brother Alfred. He glare at her as as he smile, he raise his hands to show her a rope. She shook as the song Mato sing a week ago play as Alfred speak.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight. In the hanging tree" As Alfred grapes her to put the rope around her.

She screams as she jolts up in her room in her bed. Her body shook as she gasps her sheet tightly as tears stream down her face when her door open to her brother Alfred. Looking at him as she notice his fear in his blue eyes. She know he lied to her about Mato coming home after the hanging. He wasn't coming home, but one day she would meet him in the hanging tree.


End file.
